LavaClan/Roleplay Archive2
Prickle! 00:07, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Iceblaze padded out to hunt. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 18:34, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Roseslash nodded. "They're beautiful kits." she meowed, playingw it's one with her paw. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 18:57, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Flameclaw looked around camp. Most cats hated him in LavaClan. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 19:09, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Roseslash looked at him. "Something wrong?" ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 19:19, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Leafsong slept alone in her nest while everyone was out. It made her life misearable that no one cared for her.Tigerfoot 02:19, September 26, 2012 (UTC) "No, I'm fine," said Flameclaw to Roseslash. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 02:33, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Brighttalon padded out to hunt with Iceblaze.Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:45, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Pumpkinvine bounded into the camp. The muscular tom's eyes darted. "Has anyone seen Sinngedfeather? I found her some herbs." he meowed.Silverstar 15:59, September 28, 2012 (UTC) "nope"meowed Stormstripe.Skaarsgurd (talk) 19:59, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Swiftfeather bounded itno camp, the pretty she-cat's eyes glittering.Silverstar 20:46, September 28, 2012 (UTC) (you made a typo Silver) "has anyone seen swiftpaw?"meowed Flamestripe.Skaarsgurd (talk) 21:02, September 28, 2012 (UTC) (There's like 10000 typos, it doesn't matter) Pumpkinvine shook his head, muscles rippling. He spotted Sinngedfeather, heart pounding happily. Swiftfeather gigled at her brother.Silverstar 21:04, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Brighttalon came back from hunting.Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:10, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Pumpkinvine didn't approch Sinngedfeather, he just sat back down.Silverstar 23:12, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Spiritpaw took the hebs from Pumpkinvine. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 23:15, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Swiftpaw padded over to Flamestipe who was waiting for him.Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:17, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Pumpkinvine mewed his thanks to Spiritpaw, and then padded over to the freashkill pile.Silverstar 23:25, September 28, 2012 (UTC) swiftpaw passed a freash kill to spiritpaw then got himself one.Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:26, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Swiftfeather gazed up at the sky as the stars came out. A tear slid down her cheeck, thinking of her parents.Silverstar 23:28, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Flamestripe took a fresh kill and padded over to Swiftfeather and droped it neer her paws "do you want this?" asked Flamestripe.Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:32, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Swiftfeather shook her head. She looked silver in the moonlight. "All I need is my parents..." she whispered quietly.Silverstar 23:34, September 28, 2012 (UTC) "well...i will leave it here untill your hungry"smiled Flamestripe.Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:38, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Swiftfeather said nothing. She sat there, gazing up at the sky.Silverstar 23:39, September 28, 2012 (UTC) flamestripe picked up his the freshkill and but it in front of her nose "you must eat" said flamestripe.Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:45, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Swiftfeather jumped. "O-Ok," she mewed, eating it.Silverstar 23:46, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Flamestripe smiled at her while she was eating. Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:47, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Swiftfeather finished, and barred her kill. The slender she-cat sighed.Silverstar 23:48, September 28, 2012 (UTC) "do you wanna go on patrol soon?"asked Flamestripe blushing.Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:51, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Swiftfeather shrugged. "I guess," she mewed,----Pumpkinvine stepped forward infront of his little sister, eyes flashing. "I'll go too..." he growled.Silverstar 23:52, September 28, 2012 (UTC) "okay then lets go"said Flamestripe.Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:54, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Swiftfeather bounded out of camp, ahead of the two toms.---Pumpkinvine glared at Flamestripe. "You better watch yourself around my little sister!" he growled into the tom's ear.Silverstar 23:55, September 28, 2012 (UTC) "you need to mind you own busness"growled Flamestripe at Pumpkinvine,Flamestipe dashed over to Swiftfeather.Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:58, September 28, 2012 (UTC) "Swiftfeather, get over here!" snarled Pumpkinvine.---- Swiftfeather gave a jolt of fear at the anger in her brother's voice, and dashed to him. "Yeah?" she mewed.Silverstar 23:59, September 28, 2012 (UTC) "hey! are you coming! i cant wait all day!"Flamestripe called out.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:01, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Pumpkinvine snorted. "We're just a few tail lengths behind!" he hissed, tail lashing.----Swiftfeather blinked. "What is it, brother?" she asked. "You know, after our parents died, they told me to look after you....." he mewed. "I know!" purred Swiftfeather, licking her brother's ear.Silverstar 00:03, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Flamestripe padded over to Pumpkinving and Swiftfeather "are we ganna go or what?"meowed Flamestripe.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:05, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Pumpkinvine nodded, eyes narrowed, and they dashed off.Silverstar 00:06, September 29, 2012 (UTC) "is your brother always that mean?"whispered Flamestripe.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:09, September 29, 2012 (UTC) "He's protective." mewed Swiftfeather, eyes glimmering. "Any she-cat should die for him, he's nice at heart." she meowed. Her brother padded up to her, eyeing Flamestripe.Silverstar 00:11, September 29, 2012 (UTC) "i don't thing he likes me"whispered Flamestripe.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:12, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Pumpkinvine twitched his ears. "No, I don't!" he growled bitterly. "Pumpkinvine, calm it." Swiftfeather mewed.Silverstar 00:14, September 29, 2012 (UTC) "i havn't done anything to you!"growled Flamestripe.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:16, September 29, 2012 (UTC) "You've mooned over my sister, that's enough!" Pumpkinvine snarled, fangs barred. Swiftfeather squeaked.Silverstar 00:17, September 29, 2012 (UTC) "its not my falt that i think she's pretty"Flamestripe blushed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:19, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Swiftfeather blushed too. Pumpkinvine snarled, claws unsheathed.Silverstar 00:20, September 29, 2012 (UTC) "hey now calm down i dont want to start a fight with a fellow clan mate"meowed Flamestripe.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:22, September 29, 2012 (UTC) "The you better watch yourself." growled Pumpkinvine.Silverstar 00:24, September 29, 2012 (UTC) "what do you think im going to do?!"meowed Flamestripe.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:26, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Pumpkinvine snorted, and dashed ahead.Silverstar 00:27, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Flamestripe brushed up against Swiftfeather "i think me and him will get along someday"whispered Flamestripe.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:29, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Leafsong stared at a leaf.Tigerfoot 03:23, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Swiftpaw jumped on the leaf she was stareing at.Skaarsgurd (talk) 08:30, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Prickleflower watched her kits play. Prickle! 13:23, September 29, 2012 (UTC) "how are your kits"asked stormstripe.Skaarsgurd (talk) 14:01, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Iceblaze padded to camp back from hunting. She caught at least ten mice. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 15:34, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Brighttalon took a freash kill from the pile.Skaarsgurd (talk) 15:47, September 29, 2012 (UTC) "Hello," said Iceblaze to Brighttalon. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 16:20, September 29, 2012 (UTC) "hello" meowed Brighttallon smiling.Skaarsgurd (talk) 16:59, September 29, 2012 (UTC) The ground began to shake.... ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 17:02, September 29, 2012 (UTC) "what's going on!"yelled Brighttalon.Skaarsgurd (talk) 17:07, September 29, 2012 (UTC) The volcano began to eurupt. "Run!" shouted Iceblaze. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 17:18, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Brighttalon ran away with Iceblaze.Skaarsgurd (talk) 17:18, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Iceblaze wasn't runing. She helped evacuate the nursury. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 17:21, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Brighttalon decided to help her out.Skaarsgurd (talk) 17:25, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Every cat was able to escape, but the camp was in ruins. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 17:27, September 29, 2012 (UTC) "well this stinks"meowed Brighttalon.Skaarsgurd (talk) 17:28, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Iceblaze nodded. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 17:35, September 29, 2012 (UTC) "what else could go wrong" growled Brighttalon in anger.Skaarsgurd (talk) 17:39, September 29, 2012 (UTC) A small branch fell and hit Brighttalon on the head. "That," said Iceblaze. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 17:50, September 29, 2012 (UTC) "i'm just not ganna talk now"growled Brighttalon, Stormsriped laughed at his sister.Skaarsgurd (talk) 17:56, September 29, 2012 (UTC) "We...are going to have to askSnowClan for help...." said Iceblaze. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 17:59, September 29, 2012 (UTC) "then lets go before i get hit with more sticks"meowed Brighttalon.Skaarsgurd (talk) 18:00, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Many shouts of protest sounded in the crowd of LavaClan cats. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 18:05, September 29, 2012 (UTC) "listen i need our camp fixed so i can sleep and i really need my sleep if we dont get help from SnowClan im riping all of yalls fur off"growled Brighttalon.Skaarsgurd (talk) 18:10, September 29, 2012 (UTC) A warrior lunged at Brighttalon. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 18:20, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Brighttalon slamed the warriror on the growned and pinned him there"are we really that scared of a bunch of SnowClan warriors?!"growled Brighttalon. The warrior slashed at Brighttalon's face. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 18:25, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Brighttalon dodged and nocked the warrior on the growned hard then dug her claws into his/her back.Skaarsgurd (talk) 18:27, September 29, 2012 (UTC) The tomcat hissed in pain. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 18:31, September 29, 2012 (UTC) "give up?"Brighttalon meowed backing off of him.Skaarsgurd (talk) 18:32, September 29, 2012 (UTC) "Never!" hissed the warrior. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 18:33, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Brighttalon sighed and whacked the tom in the face with her claw then pinned him on the growned again "are you sure?"she meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 18:35, September 29, 2012 (UTC) He slashed at her face. "Positive!" growled the Warrior. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 18:37, September 29, 2012 (UTC) She dodged again and sighed "you fight like a squirrel"Brighttalon meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 18:39, September 29, 2012 (UTC) He tried to stand up. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 18:41, September 29, 2012 (UTC) She pinned him down again "do you give up now?"meowed Brighttalon.Skaarsgurd (talk) 18:43, September 29, 2012 (UTC) "no," he hissed. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 18:44, September 29, 2012 (UTC) She dug her claw into his back again "how about now?"meowed Brighttalon.Skaarsgurd (talk) 18:48, September 29, 2012 (UTC) He didn't reply, but tried to attack her. "Brighttalon! Stop! You are going to kill him!" shouted Iceblaze. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 18:50, September 29, 2012 (UTC) "i'm not going to kill him!"growled Brighttalon helping him up.Skaarsgurd (talk) 18:52, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Bloodclaw collapsed. Spiritpaw ran over to him. "All the herbs were burned by lava," she said. "But he needs medical attention right now." ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 18:54, September 29, 2012 (UTC) "then ask some of the cats in one of the other clans for help" meowed Brighttalon picking up Bloodclaw again.Skaarsgurd (talk) 18:58, September 29, 2012 (UTC) "It...just isn't our way of life," replied Spiritpaw. "We can not ask SnowClan. We have been at war for as long as anyone can remember." ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 19:01, September 29, 2012 (UTC) "who cares!! if know one else will go i will!!!"growled Brighttalon still holding Bloodclaw.Skaarsgurd (talk) 19:04, September 29, 2012 (UTC) "You do not understand-" Spiritpaw was cut off by Flameclaw. "I'll go to. I see that is war is piontless," he said. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 19:19, September 29, 2012 (UTC) "thanks"Brighttalon meowed to Flameclaw.Skaarsgurd (talk) 19:23, September 29, 2012 (UTC) "Well, you will need a medicine cat to come as well, so I will go," said Spiritpaw. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 19:25, September 29, 2012 (UTC) "okay then lets go"meowed Brighttalon running slowly to SnowClan.Skaarsgurd (talk) 19:28, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Flameclaw and Spiritpw followed. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 19:32, September 29, 2012 (UTC) the 3 of them came close to the SnowClan border.Skaarsgurd (talk) 19:34, September 29, 2012 (UTC) They crossed the border. (RP CONTINUED IN SnC RP) ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 20:08, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Roseslash looked around, very confused. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 21:00, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Flamestripe dashed over the SnowClan border to be with his sister.Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:20, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Swiffeather pressed up against her brother, eyes sparking with fear.Silverstar 13:30, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Flamestripe came back from SnowClan "my sister is trying to get help from SnowClan so they can help the camp and one of our warriors"said Flamestripe pressing up against Swiftfeather.Skaarsgurd (talk) 14:05, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Swiftfeather purred. "Good!" she mewed. Pumpkinvine lashed his tail angerly.Silverstar 14:20, September 30, 2012 (UTC) "are you two hurt?"Flamestripe asked to Swiftfeather and Pumpkinvine.Skaarsgurd (talk) 14:24, September 30, 2012 (UTC) (Back) Swiftfeather shook her head. Pumpkinvine just growled.Silverstar 14:40, September 30, 2012 (UTC) "i wonder how my sister is doing in SnowClan"meowed Flamestripe.Skaarsgurd (talk) 14:48, September 30, 2012 (UTC) "I hope she's fine." mewed Swiftfeather, eyes shining.Silverstar 01:09, October 5, 2012 (UTC) "yeah i hope so too"meowed Flamestripe.Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:09, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Swiftfeather licked his nose quickly before Pumpkinvine could see.Silverstar 21:48, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Flamestripe gave a quick purr and licked her back.Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:16, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Swiftfeather smiled.Silverstar 21:50, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Roseslash lapped an injured leg. "When are we going to SnowClan?" she thought. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 22:04, October 8, 2012 (UTC) (They were in SnC a while ago. RP continued in SnC Rp) ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ 22:17, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Brighttalon came back from SnowClan "hello Brighttalon how was your little trip to SnowClan?"Meowed Flamestripe.Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:21, October 9, 2012 (UTC) (Please use proper grammar; it's hard to read your posts.) Burningheartwatched as the volcano gurgled out molten lava. [[User talk:Silverfang of ThunderClan|'Silverfang✨"I have a challenge for you, Blueheart,"✨']] 01:54, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Swiftfeather's pelt brushed Flamestrpie's.Silverstar 02:06, October 10, 2012 (UTC) A nice fat lizard hopped across the hot ground. "Great!" Burningheart thought out loud as he caught it. [[User talk:Silverfang of ThunderClan|'Silverfang✨"I have a challenge for you, Blueheart,"✨']] 02:17, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Flamestripe purred and wrapped his tail around hers.Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:18, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Burningheart dropped the lizard off at he fresh-kill pile. [[User talk:Silverfang of ThunderClan|'Silverfang✨"I have a challenge for you, Blueheart,"✨']] 16:45, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Brighttalon padded over to the fresh-kill pile. Skaarsgurd (talk) 11:01, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Swiftfeather purred. "Swiftfeather!" called Pumpkinvine. Swiftfeatehr sighed. "got to go," she murmured.Silverstar 22:38, October 23, 2012 (UTC) "what is happening?" asked Blazingpelt Swiftfeather smiled at her brother. "Yes, Pumpkinvine?" she asked sweetly. Pumpkinvine nuzzled her. "Just making sure my lil sis. is ok." he murmured.Silverstar 22:42, October 23, 2012 (UTC) "Ok."said Blazingpelt Flamestripe padded over to Pumpkinvine "you wanna go for a quick hunt?he asked.Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:20, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Pumpkinvine shrugged. "Fine," he mewed.Silverstar 16:58, October 24, 2012 (UTC) "okay,lets go"Flamestripe meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:54, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Pumpkinvine followed.---- Swiftfeather sighed, and sat down, tail wrapped over her paws.Silverstar 23:40, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Brighttallon padded over to Swiftfeather and dropped a freash-kill at her paws "are you hungry?"she asked.Skaarsgurd (talk) 12:53, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Swiftfeather shook her head. "I'm fine," she mewed, deep forest green eyes shining.Silverstar 22:38, November 6, 2012 (UTC) "are you sure?"asked Brighttalon.Skaarsgurd (talk) 22:49, November 6, 2012 (UTC) Swiftfeather ndoded.Silverstar 22:50, November 6, 2012 (UTC) "okay" Brighttalon said padding away.Skaarsgurd (talk) 22:52, November 6, 2012 (UTC) Swiftfeather wrapped her tail around her paws, gazing at the sky.Silverstar 22:54, November 6, 2012 (UTC) Flamestripe came back from his hunt with a big mouse.Skaarsgurd (talk) 22:56, November 6, 2012 (UTC) Skyflash bounded around camp, her tail high.Silverstar 22:57, November 6, 2012 (UTC) Brighttalon Padded over to Skyflash "do you want this fresh-kill?"she asked.Skaarsgurd (talk) 22:59, November 6, 2012 (UTC) Flameclaw and Iceblaze were the only two helping to repair dens. Icewish 00:18, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Flamestripe put his mouse in the fresh-kill pile.Skaarsgurd (talk) 15:06, November 9, 2012 (UTC) Flameclaw hissed slightly and repaired teh warriors den, Icewish 00:16, November 10, 2012 (UTC) "Would someone else help repair camp?" he hissed. Icewish ♥ 16:31, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Roseslash ambled over to the elder's den to fix it. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 20:23, November 11, 2012 (UTC) "Thanks," said Flameclaw. Icewish ♥ 23:21, November 11, 2012 (UTC) "No problem." Roseslash meowed as she weaved bracken through the brambles. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 23:26, November 11, 2012 (UTC) He finished rebuilding the warriors den. Icewish ♥ 23:29, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Flamestripe took his sister's fresh-kill.Skaarsgurd (talk) 14:16, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Brighttalon took his brother's mouse.Skaarsgurd (talk) 14:35, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Rockpaw licked a paw. 21:17, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Both Firestar and Iceblaze were found dead outside of camp... Icewish ♥ 21:26, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:Archive